The Wedding
by Ms.Moonlight Shimmer
Summary: Akihiko want's Misaki to be his FOR LIFE! He decides it is time to ask him for his hand in Marriage! Will Misaki say yes? Or will he full out refuse? Read and find out! Hey why not add in a kid! Lemon warning... I think LOL.
1. Chapter 1: Married?

Chapter 1: Married?!

Laying down on the tall green grass Misaki smiled up at the clear sky above him. Akihiko walked over to Misaki and smiled, at the sight of his lover being happy made Akihiko very happy yet he knew that Misaki was almost always lonely without him. Looking at his cellphone, Akihiko walked off to where Misaki would not be able to hear him and he made a phone call that no one would ever think of getting.

"_Hello?" asked the voice on the phone_

"_Hey, Long time not chat. I miss chatting with you." Akihiko replied._

"_No Way!Akihiko! How have you been lately? Are things ok with my little brother? Does he cause you trouble? OH NO OR IS HE HURT AND THAT"S WHY YOUR PHONING ME!?" The voice of Misaki's brother Takahashi Takahiro. _

"_No, calm down. I've been good, Yes they are, No he does not, No he is safe and sound." _

"_What?! Really oh good! So what would my good pal being phoning me for? You have not phoned me in a week! I thought you forgot of me!" You could hear crying on the other side of the phone._

"_Don't cry. I was just busy with work and Misaki..." _Crap I forgot to tell him that me and misaki are now lovers and have been for years...

"_What do you mean by "And Misaki..." Asked the protective brother._

"_I guess I should tell you now. Misaki and I have been lovers since a few days he moved in with me." There was a long pause on the other side of the phone as the news was soaked up by the shocked Takahashi Takahir._

"_Wh...whats the meaning of this Akihiko?! I thought my lovely Misaki was straight and not gay! Did you turn him that way? Is he happy?!"Sighing could be heard on the other side of the phone as Akihiko thought of a way to get to what he wanted to ask._

"_Look Takahashi Takahiro, can I ask Misaki to marry me?"The phone on the other side dropped but was picked up seconds later after being dropped. _

"_Akihiko, I trust you and all so yes but I thought it's still illegal in japan to marry the same sex? But yes I give my permission, you two will make such a cute couple! Who will be the one wearing the wedding dress tho?"_

"_I will make it legal, I can do anything I want. That would be Misaki since he loves to dress up for me, does all the cooking, cleaning, and well does all the parts a girl does"Said Akihiko with a chuckle at the thought of all the girl stuff that Misaki always did for him and others who asked for stuff._

"_Sure! I'll help him pick out the dress then! OMG I"M SO HAPPY!MY LITTLE BROTHER GETTING MARRIED AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT IT WILL BE THE FIRST EVER LEGAL GAY MARRIGE IN JAPAN OMG YAY!" Akihiko had to pull his cell phone away from his ear just to dodge going deaf due to all the shouting and screaming of happyness on the other side of the phone with Misaki's older brother Takahashi Takahiro._

"_Thanks, now I better go buy that ring. Bye cya when Misaki flips out at me after I tell him he will be in a dress (lol)" _Hanging up Akihiko put his cell into his front pants pocket and walked over to Misaki."Hey Misaki, feeling like shopping? I kinda need to look for something with your help for a friend of mine that's about to ask for marriage to someone he loves." Akihiko said with a huge grin on his face knowing Misaki would have no clue that this "Friend" was Akihiko himself getting a ring for Misaki.

"Sure. What is it we are looking at? Wedding gifts, A ring, A dress?" Misaki asked wondering.

"He wants a wedding ring and he asked to have you pick it out since she is a lot like you(even tho it is really for him haha)"

"Ok let's go now then while the mall is not so busy."

~~~~~*2 hours later*~~~~~

Entering into the ring store, Misaki looked around in aww at the huge store that held over 1,000,000 different kind of rings and had a section in the far left corner where you could customize the ring yourself instead of buying an already made ring. Grinning Akihiko looked over at his lover happy at his reaction at the store thinking to himself _There is no way he will say no now. _Walking over to a display Misaki already dashed off to he looked around at the rings that were priced form the 97,607.88 yen- 1,952,157.60 yen ($1,000-20,000 if you wanted to know). _Wow he sure has good tastes for rings. _Akihiko thought as he looked at all the fancy wedding rings.

Noticing Misaki focus on something Akihiko softly nudged Misaki and asked "Something caught your eye? They all look nice don't they."

"Yes one did, That one." Misaki pointed to one that was in the middle. It was a pure silver ring that was really thing and had diamonds wrapping themselves around it sides to half way where the middle of the finger would be as they embarrassed a 0.5 caret Diamond that sparkled in the light as it hit onto the diamonds surface.

"Ok then, let's get you to try it on since you are the same size as my friends soon to be wife." Akihiko called over a working who took out the ring and looked at the two men confused who is putting it on. Akihiko noticing this pointed to Misaki who was also confused at this but held out his hand as the worker slide the ring onto Misaki's ring finger.

"Wow, this ring looks so nice! I'm sure she will love it no matter what! " Misaki cheerful stated as he stared at the ring smiling.

"We'll take it." Akihiko said to the worker who bowed slightly and wrapped it up after taking it off of Misaki who kinda looked sad to part with the lovely ring that once was embraced onto his ring finger.

~~~~~*1 Week Later*~~~~~

Akihiko looked over at his young lover who lay beside him sleeping still tired from making love all night long due to Akihiko sneaking a drug into his drink while he was cooking. (haha no lemon in this sorry well so far... *evil grin*) Tomorrow was going to be the big day that he will finally ask for Misaki's hand in marriage no matter what.

~~~~~*The Next Day*~~~~~

Standing at the park under the huge cherry blossom tree Akihiko looked at Misaki. "Misaki..." Looking over at Akihiko, Misaki nodded him a go a head knowing he always holds a pause when he is wanting to ask or do something that Misaki may not like or enjoy.

"What is it Usagi-san? "

"Well..." Akihiko knelt down to the ground and pulled out the ring him and Misaki picked out for his "Friends " and said " Marry me Misaki, You'll never have to be alone. I love you and you are all that I really care of. I talked to your brother he'll help you pick out a white dress, This is our love story Misaki just please say yes."Misaki stood frozen in shock at this and blushed like crazy noticing it's the ring he picked but mostly at the thought of him in a white dress.

"It's a yes Akihiko, but only if it's legal." Misaki smiled at Akihiko as he hugged him tightly.

"It's legal, here are the papers." Within not even seconds, Akihiko held up a Legalization form for gay marriage he got the government to agree to. Misaki stared at it and got a bit mad.

"BAKA! Did you already have this planned out?!"

"Yes, we will be the first to get married tho and I also did it so I could be together with you for the rest of my life cause I love you so much" This made Misaki blush non-stop.


	2. Chapter 2:Found The Dress

Chapter 2: Found The Dress

Misaki looked down in defeat as him and his brother looked at the room full of hundreds of wedding dresses that Akihiko put aside for Misaki to try on for their wedding that was going to happen in a few months. There stood Misaki in a White wedding dress with Softly puffy shoulders that stopped with a ruffiled rim, a huge white bow was on his left side and he had a White choker that dropped it's ends into two parts that surrounded a creamy pink Rose bud. "I like this one out of all the ones I tried on! " Misaki crossed his arms looking at his Brother smirking at him in a wedding dress. Who would have thought of him being a bride and the first gay marriage in Japan? (I did XD lol )

"It sure looks cute on you Misaki. Don't worry only what? 200 people will see you like this? It's fine."His brother smiled while saying.

"Wrong Akihiko invited 2,568 guests and our wedding will be aired all over Japan..." Misaki looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"WHAT?! Wow... good luck then Mr or -san soon to be or whatever you call him." His brother was having far to much fun with Misaki's struggling.

"Don't be mean Brother..."

"Don't worry, I'll remember this forever and tell all my kids off it too including any kids you have!" Misaki's brother busted out laughing at the thought.

"B...B...Br...Brother!" Misaki was now at full blush at the thought.

"What? Won't you and your hubby adopt a kid or two?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Why don't you? Or will one of you two change sex?" This made the brother fall on the ground laughing.

"BAKA!" Misaki pulled off the high heels he was wearing and threw them at his brother .

"Oww oww ok ok calm down Misaki, I was only kidding jeez...Be more trustful in your brother damn it."

"Ok sorry." Misaki, called over a working and said he would like the dress he was wearing including the high heels.

~~~~~* After Getting Changed*~~~~~

Misaki held onto the boxes that held his wedding dress and high heels in it and walked out of the store. He noticed that the whole mall was empty for some reason and as he turned the corner and headed towards the exit he could see why that was. The doors were being guarded from all the fans of the soon to be wedding crowed the doors screaming and cheering them on.

Blushing Misaki looked away as he saw Akihioko's car pull up and him step out and being surrounded by fans and the Media. Walking to the doors The guards opened the door and Misaki walked over to Akihiko who smiled and opened the door to the car for Misaki. Sliding into the car, Misaki put the boxes in the back and cried out in shock as when Akihiko got into the car he pulled the unexpected Misaki into a kiss.

Fans Screamed more outside and took pictures of the happy couple. Ever since the big announcement of the legalization of gay marriages and their soon to be marriage the two always had to have guards around to stop the fans for going over load, this was decided when one day some fan tired to rape Akihiko and another tried to kidnap Misaki.

Blushing like crazy Misaki pulled out of the kiss and looked down smiling. Grinning, Akihiko Started to drive the two love birds home.


	3. Chapter 3:I do

Chapter 3: I do

It was the wedding day today. Misaki stared at the mirror blushing and nervous. He never imagined that this would ever happen to him in his whole life, not to mention with Akihiko. Even tho they were lovers he always thought he would marry a girl and get to see her in a white dress instead of him marrying a guy and being the one the white wedding dress.

Looking at the time Misaki got more nervous due to him needing to say his voes in front of all of Japan since they will be the first ever gay marriage here in Japan.

"I wonder what will happen after this..." Misaki mumbled to himself and turned and headed towards the door knowing that it was time to go to the chapel lane where he would meet up with Akihiko at the end and they would exchange their vows. Lifting up the dress a bit, Misaki walked towards where his brother was standing and watching him with a huge smile on his face.

"Ready?" His brother Takahashi Takahiro held out his hand for Misaki to take hold of so that Takahashi Takahiro could walk his little brother down the isle and give him away in replacement of their dead parents.

"Ready!" Misaki took his hand and they both opened the door to Misaki's new life together.

Everyone stared at Misaki in aww as he was lead down the isle by his brother, he stared at Akihiko who stood by the priest at the end wearing a Grey tuxedo with blackened shoulder tops. Soft music played as Misaki made his way over to stand beside Akihiko.

Together Misaki and Akihiko made their voes and at the ok of the priest they kissed and cameras were flashing like crazy from every direction in the huge chapel room. When the lovers pulled away from each other, Misaki saw that his brother was crying in joy at him and smiled. Without warning, Misaki was swiftly picked up off his feet by Akihiko and carried in bride style . Struggling a bit Misaki held the bundle of creamy pick flowers tight in shock at the sudden movement. Looking up at Akihiko, Misaki smiled and whispered" Should I throw it now?"

"Yes, I think you should."

"Let's do it together then." Misaki giggled as him ans Akihiko both grabbed onto the flowers he was holding.

"One, Two, Three!" They bother shouted at the same time and threw the flowers towards the group of love starved fans.

"Ready for the honey moon? " Akihiko smirked as Misaki looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? We never planned one..." Misaki froze as the sound of a helicopter came into range.

"Well I planned one out." Akihiko stated as the helicopter lowered down and he carried Misaki over to it.

"Baka! You got to be kidding me!" Misaki shouted over the sound of the helicopter.

"It's all for you, dear Misaki." With that Akihiko took the struggling Misaki into the helicopter and kissed him as they flew up into the sky to the unknown destination that awaited them both as the screaming fans bid the lovers a goodbye.

**I was asked by my friend to create this story and I hope you liked it ^.^ I have been asked to make a chapter four where Misaki and Akihiko are back and what is this? THEY HAVE A KID A FEW MONTHS INTO THEIR MARRIAGE! But I will only do this if I get lots of views within a short time, If you have any couple you want me to do that are on my profile please let me know and I will do my best to make it happen! **


	4. Chapter 4: A kid!

Chapter 4: A Kid?!

It's been over one year since the honey moon Akihiko secretly planned out and dragged Misaki off to in a helicopter. The honey moon was in Hawaii where Akihiko rented out a mansion for 2 mouths and got Misaki all for himself. And what do you know? MISAKI GOT LOST WITHIN FIVE MINUTES OF STEPPING INTO THE MANSION! Even though Akihiko said to stay close to him till he got use to the mansion lay out, Misaki's curiosity got the best of him. (HAHA)

Misaki now stood outside on that balcony looking off into space dazed out a bit in his own thought. He was still in shock of what happened a few days ago and what Akihiko said. His mind replayed the thought in his head.

_He was laying in bed with Akihiko after yet another session of kinky love making with eachother. Akihiko looked at Misaki and grinned and asked the question out of no where" Misaki, what do you think of raising a child? One that is fully related to us both by getting it made in a lab with a egg created with your DNA and my sperm. I could easily pay for it you know."_

"_BAKA BAKA! That's crazy! I have you that I need to watch over and not to mention clean up after! A kid would only make more work for me! And WTF that's just weird that they can make an egg out of my DNA!"Grinning at his lovers reply he bent down and whispered into Misaki's ear._

_"__Too late on that thought, the child already has been made and will be born soon. Both of us will go pick it up in a few days." _

"_WTF! Don't do that stuff without telling me! Wait...how did you get my DNA without me knowing?!"_

"_I had the lab come in after the honey moon and while you were sleeping they took some of your blood. Remember when you kept saying that your arm was hurting? That was due to the needle."_

Looking down at his hands at the thought, Misaki sighed. Today was the day they were going to the lab to pick up the child, the sex still unknown to Misaki and Akihiko. Looking off at the sky Misaki tried his best not to worry of how things would go. "Misaki you ready?" Akihiko asked standing at the door ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'm ready..." Misaki turned and walked over to Akihiko as they both left to go pick up the child Akihiko secretly got made.

~~~~~*At The Lab*~~~~~

Misaki stared at the huge room he ans Akihiko were told to wait in while the child was getting ready to be brought out. Misaki was on nervous terms. What if something went wrong? Will everything be ok? Will he be a good parent? Will be be a good mom or dad? Damn it what would he be to the child! For gods sake he wore a damn dress to the wedding and high heels too! Gah! He still regrets that to this day. Misaki froze when he heard the sound of the door opening to the room he and Akihiko were waiting in. "Misaki calm down, your not the one that gave birth to the child." Akihiko said looking at his lovely Misaki.

"Ok ok fine." Misaki froze as a man walked into the room carrying the child wrapped up in a soft pink blanket. Both Misaki and Akihiko stood still as the man walked over to them and softly handed the child to Misaki who softly took hold of it and smiled at it. It was a small baby girl with a softy creamy white skin. She had purple eyes like Akihiko and brown hair like Misaki. Making baby sounds she yawned and went to sleep cuddling close to Misaki's chest as she did so.

"She sure looks like us."

"Ya she does, Oh I have the perfect name for her! Yuki! Don't you agree Usagi-san?"

"That's perfect Misaki." They both thanked the lab and headed home with their new child, Yuki.

~~~~~*One Mouth Later*~~~~~

Akihiko walked down stairs to the dinning room, he had dark bags underneath his eyes do to Yuki always crying all night long making his and Misaki take turns going to her to feed or change her. Misaki was at the dinning room table feeding Yuki her milk for the morning and eating his breakfast while dealing with her. Akihiko walked over to Misaki and kissed him softly. Yuki seeing this stared to crying yet again thinking that her "Mommy's " attention was no longer on her. Kissing Akihiko back Misaki asked "how are you doing today?"

"Not so well. Do children like her always need to cry this much? It's starting to drive me crazy."

"Yes they do. Anyway hurry and eat your breakfast and get to work cause your late handing work in again, don't worry I'll deal with her today."

"Thanks "Mommy" " Akihiko chuckled at the thought only making Misaki get ticked off and frown at him in return. It was sure going to be a long time that both of them will deal with now that Yuki was part of the family. She though in return to Misaki, saved him from sex with Akihiko every night due to her always crying for him and crying more if Akihiko picked her up. That was one of many things of her that still ticked off Akihiko besides her feeding, sleeping, and changing habits.

Was it only Akihiko or did she only cry when he held her yet she stopped when Misaki held her...Woah! Was she already picking Misaki as a favorite parent? Is it his feminine charm? What was it of him... Even though Akihiko did his best not to get ticked off at Yuki and Misaki always being together but he still got jealous of the fact.

~~~~~*Yuki's Second Birthday*~~~~~

Misaki called to Akihiko to come down stairs fast and Akihiko ran down stairs asking what was going on . He froze as he saw his little girl Yuki walking slowly taking small steps towards Misaki saying " mum!"

"Wow!" He walked over to Misaki and watched her do her best to walk over to Misaki saying mum every now and then. Even tho Misaki was now fully decided by Yuki to be called mum and he didn't enjoy it, he still was happy she was walking and talking.

Yuki looked over at Akihiko "Dadda" . She struggled walking put made it over to them and giggled as Akihiko picked her up and tickled her a bit making her giggle even more. She was now 2'4" and still growing, her purple eyes were more bright and big with wonder, her brown hair was down to her shoulders in piggy tails that Misaki thought she looked cute in, her hair was straight at the top of her head but fell down to a soft curl. She wore a Fluffy pink dress Akihiko picked out with Misaki a few days ago. They both smiled down at their child happy she was born.

"Happy Birthday Yuki!" Both Akihiko and Misaki said at once as one big happy family.

"Oh ya, Misaki."

"Yes Usagi-san?"

"What do you think of having another child?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Did you not learn with Yuki?"

"Ok, good point." Akihiko walked off as Misaki watched him do something on the phone,

"Shit not again..."

**Thanks everyone! If you wish more me to make another chapter please let me know and I will do so right away. I hope you enjoyed this dramatic and romantic story though. **


	5. Chapter 5: Sad Start Good Ending

**I am really sorry of how late this chapter is. I got writers block trying to think of something for this chapter then there was a family problem, anyways. Here y'all go!**

Chapter 5: Sad Start Good Ending.

Misaki stood at the hospital door looking at the ground uneasy. Akihiko looked at the clock, " Damn it what's going on in there! " he growled in a low voice. Whipping around fast almost knocking down a nurse who was in his path, he walked over to the check in desk. "Someone tell me whats going on with my daughter Yuki!It's been 2 hours already damn it! Whats going on!". The nurse getting hit with all his anger and frustration sighed and looked at the paper reports in front of her.

"Yuki needs a nice quiet with no distractions so she can rest. Please wait with your partner patently. We will let you know when you can go in." The nurse calmly replied to the raging Akihiko.

_It had been only 3 hours since the accident at their apartment. Yuki wanted a cookie from the jar Misaki had put away due to how whinny she was being in the morning. When Misaki went into the other room to grab the phone, due to Akihiko and his non stop worrying of his family, Yuki was able to climb up onto the counter using a bunch of books she grabbed from Akihiko's study. Once Yuki got onto the counter she smiled at the sight of the jar of she lovely cookies (addicted to them much? ). Reaching up to grab the cookies, she bumped into the shelf above her with her forehead and started to fall backwards. Walking into the room, Misaki looked in horror as he saw his daughter falling in slow motion then screamed when he saw the knife handle her arm knocked off while falling down. Sending the knife flying into the air, Yuki landed hitting her head onto the ground with a huge bang. Laying motionless on the ground she wasn't able to move as the knife came down blade down into her left thigh. Misaki instantly called and ambulance while tending to Yuki who was just 5 years old. Then after getting to the hospital phoned Akihiko, which by the end of the call left Misaki in shock. _

Tears ran down Misaki's face at the thought of what happened. He could never forgive himself for what happened. Sliding against the wall Misaki started to cry. Looking over at his love, Akihiko sighed and went over to him. "Misaki, it wasn't your fault. She's a strong girl. I bet it was nothing for her." Bending down, Akihiko hugged Misaki tightly.

"Um sorry to interrupt, but you can see Yuki now." the doctor stated looking at the couple. Not wasting a second both of the love birds burst into the room Yuki was in. She was awake and smiled as both her parents came in.

"Mommy... Daddy... I'm sorry..."( Misaki is still called Mommy LOL/ CUTE! It sure fits him though.) Tears formed at Yuki's eyes as she thought of what happened. Her leg was stitched up with 10 stitches now. Without warning both Misaki and Akihiko hugging their daughter tightly.

"It's okay Yuki, you didn't mean to do it. " Both Misaki and Akihiko said to Yuki in soft voices.

"Oh Yuki I forgot, I have a surprise for both you and Misaki." Akihiko whispered to his daughter with a smile.

"Really daddy?!" Cheered the five year old.

"Yep"

"Wait, what do you mean a surprise for Yuki and I?" Misaki jumped in.

"Oh you'll see." Grinned Akihiko.

_~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~_

"Misaki, Yuki keep your eyes closed." Akihiko whispered. They were finally home from the hospital, Yuki was now in a wheel chair due to how much she struggled with crutches. Misaki stood behind Yuki as they both kept their eyes closed. "Okay open them." As Misaki and Yuki opened their eyes the both stared at the little baby Akihiko was holding.

"No way! Thanks daddy!" Yuki cheered as she thought of having a new sibling. Misaki stared in shock at the baby. It had one purple eye and one green eye, his hair was also a mixture of grey and brown. He was the complete mixture of Misaki and Akihiko.

"And here we go again." Misaki smiled as Akihiko walked over to his family with the new family member.

"His name is Kaname." Letting Yuki hold her new little brother, Akihiko hugged Misaki and whispered softly into Misaki's ear"And tonight we are going to have a little fun to celebrate Kaname joining into the family." With out warning Akihiko smacked Misaki in the butt. Ignoring the thing Akihiko just did, Misaki kissed Akihiko softly.

"Okay but I'm on top this time." Misaki whispered back.

"No your going to be forever on the bottom, Dear." Smirked Akihiko as the two looked at Yuki smiling at her little brother Kaname in her arms.

**The End. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. And yes Yuki & Kanames names are from Vampire Knight ^.^ I hope you all loved the story though.** _Next Story : Black Butler: Ciels training._


End file.
